


1,461

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Lingerie, M/M, Slight Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris wanted to surprise Alfred with something special for their anniversary, but it seems that great minds think alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,461

**Author's Note:**

> Also I drew a thing for this too:
> 
> http://pornofthero.tumblr.com/post/104520037548/pornofthero-little-something-to-go-along-with-a

Alfred's been giving him moony, adoring looks all evening over dinner, and he's still got that expression on his face as they drive home. Toris imagines he must have a similar look on his face, because he can't stop smiling and his cheeks feel warm from more than just the wine they shared. He glances down at his hand, and his eyes fall on the gold band around his finger. It hits him that he's been wearing it for four years straight now and he feels light and giddy all over again.

He moves that hand over, rests it on Alfred's knee and squeezes gently. Alfred's eyes are still on the road, but he grins broadly at the little gesture. 

"I love you," Alfred says when they get home, after they've kissed against the door. "I know I've said it like a hundred times today-"

"Keep saying it, I don't mind," Toris chuckles. "I've said it just as much."

They make their way upstairs, slowly, a little clumsily because they don't really want to let go of each other, but once they reach the bedroom Toris pulls himself away purposefully.

"I, ah," he stutters a moment, gesturing vaguely. "I need to use the bathroom first, sorry."

Alfred kisses his forehead sweetly. "Go ahead, doll, just don't take too long, alright?"

Toris smiles, letting go of Alfred's hands and trotting toward the attached bathroom.

He closes the door, a little nervous but mostly giddy, as he crosses to the mirror and digs around in the cupboard under the sink. He pulls out a bag from below a pile of extra towels. He'd hid it there the previous evening, planning ahead to tonight when they'd inevitably wind up back in the bedroom. He'd only mustered up the courage to buy it yesterday while he was on lunch break and happened to pass by the shop, and getting the courage to put the thing on is a whole 'nother challenge entirely. 

He gives himself some time as he undresses, leaving his jacket and tie folded on the counter top and dropping his shirt, slacks, underwear, and socks in the laundry. He stands awkwardly by the hamper for a moment, absentmindedly twisting the ring around his finger, the only thing he's now wearing. Nakedness, he can handle, he's bared himself what feels like a thousand times before his husband, he's stopped feeling shy and vulnerable about it a long time ago. He briefly considers going back out there just wearing his own skin and the ring, he knows Alfred certainly won't complain, but he disregards that idea. 

Maybe it's for his own sake more than titillating his husband that he opens the bag. He thinks of how nice it will feel once he proves to himself that he can do this.

It's a light, pastel blue thing, silky and semi-opaque, with a bra-like top part decorated with little flowers and a bottom part that splits down the middle, exposing his lean belly. Toris slides it over his head and feels a like giggling. It doesn't fit perfectly, of course, being designed for someone with breasts that Toris doesn't have, and the top part hangs loose over his chest. He adjusts the straps as best he can, shortening them enough that it's at least covering his chest. The fabric does feel very nice and soft on his skin. As skimpy as the top is, it's quite comfortable for what it is. 

He can't say the same about the matching satin panties, though. They we're definitely not built to hold a cock, and he can't even adjust these. It doesn't help that he's already half-hard, excited by the idea of what he's about to do. He regards his reflection and can't tell if they make him look sexy or just awkward. In the end, he decides to let Alfred be the judge of that, since this is his treat after all. And, in any case, Toris doesn't think he'll be wearing them for too long once he steps back into the bedroom.

He scrutinizes his reflection a little longer, noticing his face is very red already. He's not regretting this, though, he's happy to find. He still jumps when Alfred calls after him, so he is at least a little nervous.

"Babe, you okay in there? You're kind of taking a while."

"I'm fine," he calls back. "I'll just be another minute!"

"Okay, just checking!"

Deep breath. Toris plays with his hair a little, getting it mussed up in that way Alfred tells him looks adorable.

Right. No more stalling. He steels himself and heads back towards the bedroom, switching off the bathroom light behind him.

He doesn't let himself stall at the door either, swinging it open and putting on what he hopes is a sultry smile, some line ready to get his husband on the bed and naked, if he isn't already, but the words die on his lips.

Alfred's already prepared the bedroom, the lamps turned down low and their toy box sitting out on the nightstand, but that's not what is making Toris falter. It's Alfred himself that has him wordless, sprawled out on the bed, one hand tucked under his head and the other resting on his hip, his tanned, freckled skin wonderfully complimented by the black lace garments. 

They fit him even more poorly than Toris's outfit does, but that's hardly a complaint. The too-small bra accents his broad chest very nicely, and it's a little relieving to see that his own panties fit over his cock just as awkwardly as Toris's do. Even the way his garter belt digs into the slight extra softness around his stomach is alluring, and Toris only manages to tear his eyes away from his husband's belly to trace them down his long, strong legs, sheathed in black nylon stockings, down to his feet, crossed almost daintily at the ankle and sporting a pair of shiny, black stiletto heels. 

Toris isn't half-hard anymore. He's rock solid and nearly drooling. 

Alfred looks at him, surprised, eyes scanning up and down his body, and then he smiles and laughs.

"Well, shit, I thought I was gonna be the one treating you tonight," he says, sitting upright. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

Toris finds his voice and laughs too. "I suppose so," he chuckles, stepping over to the bed and crawling on to join his husband. He kneels facing him, looking his body up and down and just taking him in for a moment. "God, you do look lovely, though."

Alfred is smiling, his eyes following a similar path to Toris's. "Look who's talking."

Somehow, that's what makes Toris blush deeper, and not the sight of his husband's cock peeking out from the waistband of his too-tight panties.

He realizes that one of his straps has slipped off of his shoulder, exposing one side of his chest to the warm air of their bedroom. Alfred's eyes linger on that spot, and his tongue flicks briefly out across his lower lip, so Toris smiles flirtatiously and pulls the strap back up, then tucks his hair behind one ear. 

"Would you give me a better look at you?" he asks, just short of batting his eye lashes.

Alfred is still smiling as he lays back down on the bed, arms tucked behind his head and his legs bent at the knees, pulled up so they rest in front of Toris.

Pouting playfully, Toris nudges a hand between his husband's knees. "Come on, you're blocking the view."

Alfred snickers and allows his legs to be parted, resting his stiletto-clad feet on either side of where Toris is sitting, and giving him a direct view of his crotch.

"Oh, absolutely gorgeous," Toris breathes, biting his lip as he runs his hands down his husband's legs, all the way from his knees to the inside of his thighs, feeling the subtle twitches of his muscles under his fingers, almost in rhythm with the blond's short gasps and quiet moans. He stops just short of the bulge in Alfred's panties where his balls are, rubbing the hot skin of his inner thighs, then slides his fingers all the way back up, past his knees, to his ankles.

Face red and his chest heaving slightly, Alfred swallows thickly and looks up at Toris. "That all?" he asks, laughing a little breathlessly.

"Hardly," Toris smiles, taking one of Alfred's feet in both hands and gently lifting it, bringing it level to his chest. "I'd just like a minute to indulge first, if that's alright."

Looking only slightly flustered, Alfred nods and watches as Toris dips his head and kisses along the top of his foot, up to his ankle. He snickers, squirming a little as Toris's fingers trace up the back of his calf. "I didn't know you had a thing for feet, hon."

"I do when it's your feet in these shoes," Toris responds, flicking his thumb across the knobby bone of Alfred's ankle. The sheer black fabric catches a little and he tugs it. "Mmm, maybe I should get you to wear these around the house, sometime."

"I dunno, I'd probably break an ankle, to be honest," Alfred muses. "I was gonna surprise you at the bathroom door actually, but I could barely make it two steps, so I figured waiting on the bed was a better option."

"Well, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself," Toris tuts, tracing a finger along the inner seam of one of his husband's stockings, right up to his thigh. "Maybe I'll just have you sit there and look nice, after I dress you up all pretty."

Alfred shivers pleasantly and laughs."Man, you're just finding all kinds of new fetishes tonight, huh?"

"This is what you do to me, you know," Toris smiles, looking down with half-lidded eyes. 

Alfred snorts out another laugh, reaching down to grab Toris's hand and guides it up across his stomach. "Oh, so it's my fault you're a kinky bastard?"

"Yep, all your fault," Toris grins, settling down on top of his husband so they were chest-to-chest, laying between his legs. "You're an enabler. I come to you with weird ideas and you go through with them every time."

"Your weird ideas are awesome," Alfred grins right back, pressing their lips back together. His hands run down Toris's back, slipping back up and under his top to rub at his lower spine. Toris sighs happily against his mouth, rolling his hips slightly, then lets out a small, surprised squeak as Alfred's hands slide down to his ass and squeeze firmly. He feels his husband smirk against his mouth and growls, biting his lower lip. With a low groan, Alfred rolls his hips up and Toris keens as he feels their cocks rub together through the lace and satin, grinding back down. He brushes his fingers across Alfred's chest, finds a nipple through the lace and tweaks it gently, delighted as Alfred moans against his tongue.

He kind of wants to stay like this, sprawled over his husband while they kiss messily and rut against each other, but he also wants to check if it's what Alfred wants. Well, okay, it's pretty clear that he's enjoying this, if the way he's clinging to Toris and wrapping a leg across his waist is any indication, but Toris is still determined to treat his husband tonight, so he's happy to take up whatever position he wants.

With one more lick to Alfred's lips, he pulls back and smiles. "So, is this alright?" he asks, bucking his hips slightly. "Or do you want to do something else? I'm good for just about anything."

Alfred licks his own lips, flushed from kissing, and huffs out a short breath. "Kinda want to fuck you, if you're game for that."

Leaning back down to kiss his nose, Toris smiles. "Sounds good to me. Any particular position?"

"Don't really care as long as we're face to face," Alfred answers. "That good for you?"

Toris hums and nods, then rolls over onto his back and pulls Alfred on top of him, arms looped around his broad shoulders. "How's this?"

"This is great," Alfred smiles. He dips his head and kisses Toris once on each cheek, then sits up on his knees and reaches over to the toy box. 

As he fishes out a bottle of lube and a condom, Toris shimmies out of his panties. They've only been getting more uncomfortable the longer he stays hard, so he's happy to be rid of them. Alfred turns back to face him, and looks slightly disappointed. "You took 'em off?"

"They really didn't fit well," Toris says. "Which is a bit of a shame, because they are really cute. But, I wouldn't want to wear them during sex. I think they'd be distracting."

Alfred shrugs and nods. "Fair enough. Think I'm gonna keep mine on though, I kinda like how they feel. And, I mean damn, I actually feel really sexy in 'em."

His face turns pinker as he says this, and Toris chuckles softly, laying back and lifting a leg. "Now who's the one finding new fetishes? Though, if you're getting more out of them than I am, maybe you should wear these some time." He lifts up the scrap of blue satin. "Like under your clothes when you go to work tomorrow."

Alfred groans quietly, trying to focus on lubricating his fingers. "Don't tell me to do things like that, I might actually go through with it. I don't need my boss catching me jerking it in the bathroom. One close call is more than enough."

Toris laughs again, slightly flustered himself as he remembers the first time they tried phone sex. "No, we don't need to go through that again-oh!"

He cuts himself off with a quiet, slightly surprised noise as his husband's slick fingers probe around his ass, not pressing in yet, just stroking gently across the ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax. He wraps a hand around his thigh and pulls his leg up higher, giving him more room to work.

"I'm good," he says before long, cheeks pink and eyes fluttering. "You can start stretching."

Alfred nods and slowly pushes his first finger in, biting his lip in concentration. Toris moans softly, more like a loud sigh, and watches him work. 

"Mmn, give me more."

Alfred gives him more, sliding his first finger out and pushing two back in. 

Toris grunts and grimaces initially, but breathes deep and soon finds himself loosening up, his body acclimating to the penetration and finding pleasure over discomfort. Especially when Alfred's fingers slide right across his prostate and his whole body tightens and jolts slightly, a pleased squeak forcing itself from his mouth.

He can see Alfred smirking as he strokes his fingers back over that spot, rubbing in little circles, and fuck it really does feel good, but Toris doesn't quite want that tonight.

"Aah, wait, not right now," he gasps, reaching down for Alfred's wrist. "Just focus on stretching, darling, I don't want to come too soon."

Alfred looks up at him and smiles. "Stretch out the evening, right?"

Toris nods, falling back on the pillows but still watching. "We'll come together, later."

Alfred beams and dips his head, kissing Toris's knee. His free hand seeks out his husband's, and he twines their fingers together.

"You are so sweet," he murmurs. 

He nudges in with a third finger and Toris yields, keening in the back of his throat and accepting all he's being given. He feels Alfred's fingers part inside of him, spreading as far as they'll go.

"S'good," he mumbles, slurring slightly as it’s getting harder to focus. 

"You ready?" Alfred asks, still pumping and spreading his fingers.

"Ooh, yeah," Toris smiles up at him. "I want you in me."

Alfred licks his lips and nods, pulling his fingers out and absentmindedly wiping them on the sheets. He sits up on his knees but Toris has picked up the condom again before him, tearing it open.

Toris leans forward and pushes the waistband of Alfred's panties down and out of the way, freeing his cock. He slides the rubber down over his husband's shaft, catching him in a kiss and letting him groan into his mouth, feeling his large hands come up to grip his shoulders. He gives Alfred a couple customary strokes once the condom's on, helping to spread the lube, then leans back and falls to the bed, legs open.

Alfred smiles down at him like he's fallen in love all over again, and Toris feels his heart swell with adoration.

"Come here, love," he coos, reaching out and taking Alfred's hand in his own again. He tugs on his hand until Alfred's leaning over him, hips between his legs. The other hand gently grasps his husband's cock and guides the tip to press against his entrance. 

"Oh sweetheart," Alfred sighs, eyes half-lidded as he slowly pushes in, his fingers knotting with Toris's as he grips his hand. "Baby, you - oh god, you're just perfect."

"I love you," Toris says in a shuddering breath, feeling the steady stretch and fullness of his husband sliding into him. "Love you, so much."

"Love you too," Alfred gasps, his hips twitching as he inches deeper. "Beautiful - oh!"

He's all the way inside now, and Toris has to take a second to make sure he's still breathing right. Four years married , three years dating before that, and every time, it still surprises him just how full he feels, how hot and tingly, all in the best of ways. He wonders sometimes if this is what Alfred feels when he bottoms too, but he can never figure out the words to ask him with.

So, he doesn't ask then, but he revels in the heat and fullness, in the weight of Alfred settling over him, and he wraps his arms tight around his husband's shoulders and clings like he's hanging on for life.

"I love you," he says again, breathing the words against Alfred's mouth. "I know I just said that-"

"Keep saying it," Alfred laughs, running his hands up Toris's sides and across his chest, under the silky top. "I don't mind."

Toris laughs too, feeling his heart pound under his husband's fingers, thudding against his ribcage. He lifts his legs and wraps them around Alfred's waist, pulling him closer and deeper, eliminating the inch of space still left between them.

"Move," he gasps.

Alfred moves.

He rolls his hips and Toris spasms around him, feeling that solid fullness slide out and in again. Reflexively, he tightens and clings to it, as he clings to Alfred's shoulders, fingers catching on the clasp of his bra as they scramble for purchase, nails dragging lightly on his skin. _There'll be scratches there tomorrow,_ he thinks vaguely. _He'll want to show them off, I'd bet._

That thought makes him giggle as he buries his face in his husband's neck, now rolling his own hips to meet Alfred's thrusts. 

"What... hah... what's so funny?" Alfred asks, panting against Toris's ear.

"Just happy," Toris says through a moan. 

Alfred shifts, pushing himself up on his arms so he's looking down at Toris, sprawled across the bed spread, long hair fanning out beneath his head. He smiles wide, taking one of Toris's hands in his own again and squeezing.

"I'm happy, too."

Toris squeezes Alfred's hand back, and feels the little metal band digging into his finger. He wonders if he might start crying.

"Faster," he gasps, reaching up to push Alfred's bangs out of his face, and then pull him down for a messy kiss.

Alfred groans and obeys, gripping Toris's thigh with his free hand to give himself better leverage as he picks up the pace, thrusting into his husband harder and faster.

"That good?" he asks breathlessly, panting against Toris's mouth.

"So good!" Toris keens, tossing his head back. He mewls when Alfred takes the invitation and dives onto the pale skin of his throat, sucking and nipping at his pulse point.

_So good!_

He's feeling warmer than before. There's sweat dripping down his face and his body is shining with it, and he can see Alfred's flushed bright red from his brow all the way down to his chest. They're both getting close.

_We'll come together, later._

Later is now.

And Alfred must have remembered that promise too, because his hand moves from Toris's thigh to his cock and pumps him firm and fast. 

"God-aah!" Toris cries out, toes curling and head tossing from side to side. "Al, sweetheart, I'm-!"

"I know," Alfred mummers against his throat. "I know, baby, me too-oh!"

Toris curls back in, presses his face against Alfred's chest, flings an arm back around him, squeezes his legs like a vice, and grips his husband's hand so tight he leaves marks where his nails were. 

They don't quite make it at the same time. Alfred shudders above him first with a strangled cry, but he keeps his fist pumping up and down until Toris comes too, moaning almost lyrically as his whole body trembles.

Feeling like every ounce of air has been pushed out of his lungs, Toris collapses on the bed and breathes heavily. His heart is still thudding away in his chest, and he can feel Alfred's pounding above him as well.

His husband is kind of heavy, but Toris really doesn't mind that right now as he's lying beneath him, post-orgasmic tremors still vibrating through his belly.

They're not clinging desperately to each other anymore, but their fingers are still loosely folded together. Toris can feel Alfred's twitching slightly.

It only lasts a few seconds before Alfred pushes himself up and rolls over, flopping down next to his husband and taking another moment to breathe.

His eyes are shut, and Toris watches him for a second. He reaches over and pushes his hair out of his face, and Alfred's eyes flutter back open.

His smile is wide and toothy, it makes Toris smile too.

"Hey," he says, quietly, almost shyly.

"Hey yourself," Alfred answers, his voice a little throaty. 

Then he looks away and sits up, and Toris sleepily watches him pull off the condom and toss it in the trash, before grabbing a fistful of tissues off the nightstand and lying back down. Alfred cleans off his hand and the drops of come that spilled onto Toris's stomach, then tosses the tissues away too.

Clean-up done, Alfred rolls back over to Toris, slinging a leg over his hip and scooping him up in his arms. Pressed against his husband's chest, Toris laughs lazily and kisses a spot under the black lace.

"That was fun," he says softly.

"Yeah it was," Alfred mumbles, pressing a kiss into Toris's hair. "Great idea, hon."

Toris snickers. "I thought this was your idea?"

"I think you did it better, though," Alfred answers. "I mean, you can actually walk with what you went with."

Toris shrugs. "Maybe a fair point. But then again," he adds, stroking a finger up Alfred's thigh and tugging at his garter strap. "I'm having a hard time getting over how ridiculously good your legs look right now."

"You mean wrapped around your waist or with the stockings?" Alfred giggles.

"Both," Toris answers, kissing his collar bone. 

Alfred snickers again and goes quiet, giving Toris a gentle squeeze.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Happy anniversary."

Toris lifts his head to look up at him. He can't stop smiling, it feels like.

"I love you too. I hope there's many more years for me to say that."

Alfred kisses him slow and sleepy, barely moving and just leaving a gentle pressure on his lips. Toris sighs peacefully and wonders what he's ever done to earn such happiness.

"Mm, sorry, gotta take these off before I fall asleep in them," Alfred mumbles, gesturing towards his feet.

"Right," Toris says, lazily watching Alfred sit up again to kick off his heels. The stockings, garter belt, panties, and bra follow too, and Toris decides to slip out of his own slinky top.

He scoots closer to Alfred and lays half on him when they're done, both only wearing skin, love marks, and rings.

"I'd really love to see you wear those shoes again sometime though, even if you can't walk in them," Toris muses, sleepily brushing his lips across his husband's collar bone. "How about the next time I top? I'm kind of curious about how those heels would feel digging into my back when I fuck you."

Alfred laughs loud and suddenly, the sound shaking his chest. "You see?! Kinky bastard!"


End file.
